


Лучшие мастера

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Лучшие мастера игры соревновались со мной. Но ни один не выиграл...





	Лучшие мастера

**Author's Note:**

> 1) на заявку: "И чего-нибудь про дядю Айро. Чего-нибудь такого же доброго и дженового. Или ангстового и дженового. Всему рада буду";  
> 2) все смешалось: духи, сны и реальность. Учитывая, что о жене Айро известно мало, автор взял на себя смелость кое-что додумать;  
> 3) использованы религиозные учения буддийских и даосских тайных сообществ, более известных как «Белый лотос».

— Лучшие мастера игры приходили ко мне. Но никто не смог продержаться до конца партии…

Потусторонний взгляд пронизывал насквозь, отрезая все пути к отступлению: воздух наполнялся снежинками, ледяной ветер сбивал остатки листьев. Мир менялся, стремительно и бесповоротно.

Белая фишка, застывшая над клеткой, походила на одинокий цветок в бушующем море. Казалось, что еще мгновение, и он пойдёт ко дну: хрупкий, беспомощный, не способный бороться со стихией.

— Пап? Ну пап!

Шестилетний Лу Тен топтался на месте и отчаянно зевал, не желая идти спать без захватывающей истории. Светильники в кабинете горели голубым пламенем, освещая старинный ковер и дорогое убранство. Айро спрятал улыбку, делая вид, что по-прежнему занят важными государственными делами.

Утром ему предстояло важное совещание, но оставаться равнодушным к собственному сыну было сложно: слишком редко они виделись, слишком часто Айро ходил в затяжные походы. Как старший принц страны Огня, он с детства обучался воинскому искусству и к моменту появления на свет Лу Тена уже командовал армией. Солдаты уважали его и восхищались им, отец, Хозяин Огня, доверял во всем, что касалось военных вопросов, а страна требовала новых и новых завоеваний.

И никому даже в голову не приходило, что единственным его желанием было видеть, как растет его сын.

Айро слишком хорошо помнил, как Лу Тен взрослел без него, всякий раз пугаясь странного дядю, возвращавшегося домой. Жена терпеливо знакомила их, стараясь деликатно сгладить неловкость первых минут встречи.

«Дети всегда растут слишком быстро», — говорила она, успокаивая Айро. В такие моменты ему хотелось остановить время, чтобы никогда больше не расставаться со своей семьей.

— Пап, смотри, цветок!

Лу Тен восхищенно разглядывал стену, на которой тени создавали причудливые узоры. Если присмотреться внимательнее, можно было бы решить, что в комнату величаво вплывает огромный бутон.

Айро задумчиво кивнул, признавая определенное сходство. Лу Тен радостно подпрыгивал, стараясь дотронуться до тени, напоминавшей лепестки. А она поднималась все выше и выше, медленно уползая куда-то к окну, в непроглядную и таинственную ночь, полную страшных историй и загадочных существ.

— А знаешь, кто подарил людям этот цветок, сын? — Айро аккуратно подхватил Лу Тена на руки. — Нет? Так я и думал. Слушай. Когда-то давно, на заре сотворения мира, Извечная Матушка, Ушэн Лаому, создала богов — Фуси и его жену. Они жили в Небесном Дворце, далеко-далеко, неся свет всему миру…

Тень окончательно уплыла, не оставив за собой даже следа, а Айро все говорил и говорил, убаюкивая сына на руках. Слуги давно погасили все светильники, кроме одного, стараясь ничем не потревожить покой принцев. Тьма переползала в комнату, словно стремясь к единственному оставшемуся источнику света.

— Надо же, по-прежнему искренне верит во всё, что я говорю, — Айро никак не решался задуть последний светильник.

— Возраст такой, — засмеялась жена, заботливо поправляя Лу Тену подушку: тот безмятежно сопел, улыбаясь чему-то во сне.

— Возраст, — Айро погладил сына по волосам, желая запомнить каждую черточку: чтобы не забыть во время долгого похода, вспоминать, лежа на холодной земле в ожидании боя, и зловещей ночью, закрыв глаза, знать, что ему есть еще ради чего сражаться.

— Пап! Сыграем? — фишки для пай-шо были разбросаны по полу, сиротливо ожидая своей участи.

Лу Тен хмурился, считая их количество, и, по-видимому, был недоволен результатом. Новенькая доска стояла в углу, озаренная парой светильников. Использовали ее достаточно редко: Айро был равнодушен к пай-шо и играл на довольно посредственном уровне, а Лу Тен начинал зевать и ерзать на месте уже после первых двадцати минут игры. В этот раз он неосторожно перевернул игральную доску, смахнув все фишки на пол.

— Позже. Нас ждут, не забыл?

Лу Тен кивнул и с явным облегчением отправился одеваться, оставив фишки на старинном ковре, устилавшем пол в покоях Айро. Чуть позже слуги аккуратно их сложили, спрятав в старинной шкатулке, стоявшей на игральной доске.

— Да здравствует принц Айро! Будущий Хозяин Огня!

Войско растянулось в огромную шеренгу, напоминающую людское море: колышущееся, бурное, готовое нахлынуть на любого противника. Солдаты, одетые в форму страны Огня, радостно приветствовали своего принца: он оказал им огромную честь, не только приехав под проливным дождем на смотр, но и взяв с собой единственного сына.

— Да здравствует принц Лу Тен!

— Пап! Вот это да! Они знают мое имя!

Неподдельное удивление в его голосе напомнило Айро о детстве: безмятежном, полном неожиданных и приятных событий. Он с гордостью посмотрел на сына, бережно придерживая в седле: не хватало еще, чтобы тот упал перед солдатами.

На мальчишеском лице Лу Тена отражалась целая гамма эмоций: от недоверия до ликования. Позже он будет взахлеб рассказывать маме о том, как был на смотре вместе с папой и как их «здорово встречали!». Айро, трезво смотревший на жизнь, попытался было объяснить, что от любви народа до ненависти совсем немного и нужно всегда об этом помнить, но его слова утонули в солдатских приветствиях.

— Ему все в новинку, все вызывает дикий восторг! — посетовал он вечером.

— Возраст такой, — подмигнула жена, поцеловав спящего Лу Тена в макушку.

Тени в углу колыхались в такт ее словам, будто подчеркивая их важность и правильность. Светильники горели ярким алым пламенем, таким привычным для королевской семьи и отчего-то никогда не нравившимся самому Айро. Возможно, он просто-напросто любил голубой больше, чем алый, но жена предпочитала именно этот цвет — вот и приходилось идти навстречу. Айро исполнял любые ее прихоти и отдал бы все сокровища мира, чтобы вечно видеть глаза, которые унаследовал их сын. 

— Возраст, — он аккуратно зажег свечку, разгоняя полумрак, словно стараясь не спугнуть свое счастье.

Алое пламя приветливо вспыхнуло, отгоняя прочь не только тени, но и плохие сны. Лу Тен любил повторять, что «папа — лучший хранитель снов в мире!». Айро не был убежден в том, что сын прав, но хотел верить, что всегда сможет «ловить» любые кошмары своей семьи.

***

— Лучшие мастера готовы были отдать самое дорогое, лишь бы понять, в чем мой секрет. Но не смогли приблизиться к тайне…

Иногда даже самая страшная цена, названная вслух, не пугает, если на кону душа. Одна-единственная, не больше и не меньше.

Белая фишка опустилась на клетку, обнажая перед противником фланг: было неясно, то ли это ловушка, то ли случайная ошибка. Клубящийся вокруг туман свернулся причудливыми кольцами, пытаясь поглотить все посторонние звуки.

— Пап? Ну пап!

Четырнадцатилетний Лу Тен отчаянно зевал, но уйти спать отказался, не желая оставлять Айро одного. Светильники в покоях уже три дня как погасли: слуги боялись их зажигать, опасаясь гнева своего принца. Тени казались настолько густыми, что можно было протянуть руку и дотронуться, погладить. В левом углу они падали так, что напоминали разбросанные лепестки сорванного цветка: последние солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся из-под тяжелых штор, придавали им замысловатые формы. Лу Тен смотрел на необычные тени, не замечая ничего вокруг — ни своих слез, ни гулких ударов сердца.

Айро становилось тошно при одной только мысли о том, что его любимую жену закутают в саван и скроют от солнечного света. Сколько раз он присутствовал на подобных церемониях — но и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь возьмет туда сына, чтобы проститься с самым дорогим для них существом.

Королевская семья высказала свои соболезнования, отец и брат взяли все хлопоты на себя, стараясь лишний раз не беспокоить Айро. Они даже говорили шепотом, когда он входил в комнату, а они обсуждали будничные дела и ничего не значащие новости. И при этом искренне считали, что все вернется на круги своя: ведь ни одно горе не может длиться вечно.

— Каждый кого-то теряет, брат, — сказал ему утром Озай. — Время лечит, не успеешь оглянуться, как и это пройдет. 

И никому даже в голову не приходило, что единственной причиной, по которой Айро не отправился следом за женой, был Лу Тен. Одиноко стоящий посреди комнаты, такой хрупкий и бледный, что казалось: дунешь — и он упадет.

«Дети всегда остаются детьми», — любила повторять жена, выслушивая от Айро об очередных проказах повзрослевшего сына. 

— Пап, смотри, лепестки!

В голосе Лу Тена слышалась дрожь, он старался не расплакаться вновь, прекрасно понимая, что будет только хуже. Если присмотреться внимательнее, можно было подумать, что кто-то решил уничтожить величавый цветок, сорвав все до единого лепестки.

Айро кивнул, не глядя: он так и не решил, что ему делать дальше. И стоит ли зажигать голубое пламя вновь, чтобы жить, если оно погасло вместе с глазами, отражавшими целый мир. Лу Тен прижался головой к теням, тихонько всхлипнув: судя по всему, он никак не мог поверить в то, что произошло.

— А знаешь, почему их обрывают, сынок? — Айро медленно подошел к сыну и крепко-крепко обнял. — Те, кто уходит назад, в нирвану, берут их с собой. Чтобы помнить о том мире, где мы живем…

Тени постепенно погружали комнату во мрак, скрывая две одинокие фигуры, стоящие у стены. Очертания ближайших светильников едва угадывались, словно им было стыдно за то, что отныне нельзя изменить.

«Надо же, все еще искренне верит в то, что я говорю», — подумал Айро.

— Время такое, сынок, — он отрешенно смотрел во тьму, туда, где в черной рамке висел портрет жены, безмятежно щурившейся на солнце.

— Время, — голос Лу Тена прозвучал глухо. Утром он никак не мог решиться оставить маму одну и накрыть ее белым саваном: стоял и рассматривал родное лицо, долго и пристально. Желая запомнить каждую черточку и никогда не забыть: ни бессонными ночами, ни холодной зимой, лежа на земле, ни во время долгого, изнуряющего похода.

— Пап! Сыграем? — Лу Тен дернулся было к доске, очертания которой угадывались в углу. Они давно не доставали фишки, поглощенные тревогой и ожиданием скорой развязки: дворцовые лекари разводили руками и больше не делали никаких прогнозов. 

Айро еще крепче обнял Лу Тена, гладя по голове, как в детстве. Ему и самому захотелось оказаться далеко отсюда, за игральной доской, расставляющим новенькие фишки. Последняя игра вышла увлекательной, и они практически закончили партию: осталось хода два, не больше.

— В другой раз, обещаю. Позже. Нас ждут, сынок. Пора.

Лу Тен медленно кивнул и позволил увести себя из комнаты, туда, где все было готово для прощальной церемонии. 

— Да примут ее душу в мир Духов! Пусть предки будут милостивы!

В стране Огня скорбели вместе с принцами: жену Айро любили, она всегда была добра и приветлива, в отличие от большинства других членов королевской семьи. Люди несли цветы, желая оказать ей последние почести. Каждый, кто мог, старался подбодрить принцев, понесших тяжелую утрату. Море из белых цветов колыхалось, плыло, стирая с лица земли радостный смех и веселье.

— Держитесь, принц Айро!

— Пап! Пап?! Скажи хоть что-нибудь!

Неподдельный страх в голосе сына напомнил Айро о смерти его собственной матери, Айлы: тогда он точно так же пытался привести в чувство отца, ни на миг не оставляя того в одиночестве. Мир словно замыкал бесконечную цепь, создавая круги, повторяя события.

На мальчишеском лице Лу Тена отражалась целая гамма эмоций: от жалости до опасения. Позже он расскажет Айро о том, каким бледным тот был в день похорон и как не реагировал на звуки, пока лекари не напоили его каким-то отваром, чуть ли не силком заставив лечь спать.

— Знаешь, как я испугался! Думал, что потеряю тебя так же, как маму.

— Время такое было, — Айро нежно похлопал его по плечу, стараясь скрыть легкую дрожь в голосе: он так и не научился спокойно говорить о смерти жены.

Тени в углу размеренно колыхались, словно подчеркивая трагизм общих воспоминаний, горьких размышлений прошлого. Светильники горели голубым пламенем, привычным для Айро и отчего-то не дававшим кошмарам приходить по ночам. Возможно, это было простое совпадение, но алое пламя неизменно напоминало ему о давней утрате, навсегда заморозившей частичку его сердца. Он отдал бы все сокровища мира, чтобы вечно видеть глаза, которые унаследовал их сын, но так и не смог найти того, кому нужно было заплатить.

— Время, — Лу Тен аккуратно потушил ближайшую свечку, погружая комнату в приятный полумрак.

Голубое пламя с шипением погасло, перестав защищать от дурных снов. Последние стали невидимыми спутниками принцев, не желавшими уходить надолго.

«Хранитель умер, да здравствуют сны!» — вспомнилось Айро. Он медленно покачал головой и закрыл окно в сад: думать о том, как один кошмар стал явью, ему не хотелось.

***

— Лучшие мастера гибли, так и не увидев очевидного. Они были слабы…

Мир, блеклый и тусклый, пугал больше, чем явная угроза, высказанная вслух. Стремительность, с которой вокруг исчезали ароматы, вызывала странные чувства: то ли сопереживание, то ли облегчение.

Белая фишка продолжала свой путь, несколько неуверенно перемещаясь по клеткам. Можно было подумать, что ей не нравится выбранная стратегия и она пытается подсказать своему обладателю иные ходы. Не факт, что победные, но хотя бы не самоубийственные.

— Пап?! Ну пап!

Мертвый Лу Тен неподвижно лежал на полу шатра, прикрытый испачканным в крови плащом. Тем самым, в котором сражался всего пару часов назад, подбадривая своих солдат и разя врагов. Он ослушался Айро и отправился в бой впереди всех, желая доказать, на что способен. Потухшие свечи оплавились, познав на себе гнев и ярость отца, вмиг потерявшего целый мир. Теней было мало, они застыли по углам, боясь сделать лишнее движение и разозлить сидевшего на коленях Айро. Он медленно раскачивался, скуля, как раненый зверь, из жалости не добитый охотником. У входа в шатер тени легли так, что казались маленькими цветочками, не успевшими распуститься и погибшими под лучами палящего солнца.

Через пару часов нужно было похоронить павших, отдав им последние почести, и решить, что же делать дальше: осада вражеской столицы и так слишком затянулась. Айро не слышал того, что говорили ему командиры, не видел, в каких муках корчились тяжело раненные солдаты — перед его взглядом стояло лицо сына, непривычно серое и застывшее. Войско ждало приказов, предвкушая, что после гибели Лу Тена непокорный город сожгут дотла и сравняют с землей.

И никому даже в голову не приходило, что единственный приказ, который Айро хотел бы отдать — казнить только одного человека. Самого себя.

«Родители не должны хоронить своих детей», — говорила покойная жена, не представляя себе, насколько ужасно сложится судьба ее собственного сына.

— Пап, смотри, бутоны!

Голос Лу Тена звучал откуда-то сверху; Айро на миг показалось, что, если поднять голову, он увидит смеющегося сына. Или, если присмотреться к телу, вдруг обнаружишь, что ран вовсе и нет, и грудь медленно вздымается.

Давящее чувство, возникшее в сердце, становилось все сильнее, в который раз напоминая, что Айро в шатре совсем один. Если не считать мертвого тела и теней. Тишина становилась ощутимее, хотя веселый голос Лу Тена доносился отовсюду, не давая свыкнуться с мыслью, что его больше нет.

— А знаешь, почему они больше не откроются, сынок? — Айро прижался головой к холодной груди, не желая больше рассказывать дурацкие истории. — Потому что ты отправился обратно в Западный рай, сынок. Потому что ты — умер…

Тени жалостливо кружили вокруг, неприкаянно и бестолково, желая сокрыть в темноте две неподвижные фигуры — живую и мертвую. Волосы, падавшие Лу Тену на лицо, скрывали шрам и застывшую навсегда улыбку, создавая ощущение, что он просто-напросто спит. Устал после долгой, изматывающей битвы, вот и решил отдохнуть, послушав очередную отцовскую историю.

«Он же все еще искренне верит в то, что я говорю», — пронзила Айро страшная догадка.

— Мир такой, сынок, — слова застревали в горле, давались с трудом.

— Мир, — голос Лу Тена стал совсем тихим, далеким. Он будто бы решал, прав отец или нет, стоит ли по-прежнему его слушать. Айро схватил холодные пальцы и сжал что есть силы, пытаясь убедиться, что это не сон и Лу Тен действительно умер.

— Сынок! Слышишь?! Мы же еще не закончили партию, — дурацкие фишки, должно быть, так и покоились в старинной шкатулке, позабытые и с этого дня — бесполезные.

Айро с надеждой ждал хоть какого-то отклика, знака, что голос Лу Тена ему не почудился, что тот все-таки жив и, если сильно-сильно сжать холодную руку, отдернет ее с криком «больно!».

— Пусть предки будут милостивы к нему! Да примет его душу мир Духов!

Голоса скорбящих солдат доносились откуда-то издалека, хотя шатер не должен был заглушать звуки, особенно сейчас, в наступившей тишине. Битва была остановлена, враги получили возможность перевести дух и собраться с силами, а армия народа Огня готовилась к погребальной церемонии.

— Держитесь, генерал Айро!

— Пап?! Они зовут тебя, слышишь?

Умиротворение в голосе сына заставило Айро вспомнить о жене: она мужественно сражалась за жизнь до последнего мига, покидая мир с высоко поднятой головой. Иначе и быть не могло: ведь самые дорогие мужчины не должны были увидеть ее жалкой и сломленной.

На мальчишеском лице Лу Тена больше ничего не отражалось — лишь легкая улыбка скрашивала печальную картину.

— Слышу, сынок, слышу…

Света больше не было: сплошная тень, поглотившая шатер, скрывшая горе от посторонних глаз.

— Слышу, — Айро аккуратно зажег маленький огонек, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на Лу Тена. Голубое пламя печально вспыхнуло, на миг отогнав кошмары и ужасы. Шатер озарился искрой, неуверенной и тусклой, словно ее и не было вовсе.

— Прощай, сынок, — огонек погас, вновь уступая место тьме.

И вечному одинокому сну.

Призрак Лу Тена стоял рядом, протягивая к Айро холодные руки.

— Привет, пап! Смотри, лотос!

***

— Лучшие мастера пытались спастись. Каждый готов был заплатить цену. Но ни одна мне не подошла…

Серая пелена подобралась совсем близко, поглотив края стола и запасной набор фишек, лежавший на траве. Туман слегка отличался по цвету, но яркие краски уже ушли из него, и создавалось впечатление, что скоро он тоже будет серый и неприметный.

Фишки складывались в замысловатую фигуру, постепенно принимавшую знакомые очертания: осталось добавить всего лишь пару штрихов и немного подождать. 

— Пай-шо — игра особая, — старый мастер медленно расставлял чайные чашки, колдуя над ними одним ему понятным образом, — в ней мало знать правила, нужно уметь их чувствовать.

Айро не был уверен, что вообще может что-либо чувствовать: недавняя гибель Лу Тена основательно его подкосила. Он и не стал бы искать старого мастера, просто обстоятельства сложились именно так.

Тайное посещение деревни Воинов Солнца не принесло ему долгожданного облегчения: великие драконы, учителя магии Огня, ничем не смогли помочь. Айро ждал их день, два, три, и лишь на четвертую ночь они вновь появились перед ним.

«Вернуть твоего сына не в нашей власти», — красный дракон печально взмахнул крыльями.

— Почему? Разве вы не можете научить страшным тайнам этого мира?

«Этого — да, но не мира Духов. Смертным туда вход заказан», — синий склонил голову, словно выражая свои соболезнования.

Они кружили в воздухе в печальном, неторопливом танце, разрывавшем остатки души на мелкие кусочки. Айро старался объяснить, повторял один и тот же вопрос, но все впустую. Великие драконы оставались непреклонны, раз за разом отклоняя его просьбы.

«Вернуть твоего сына не в нашей власти», — эхо разнеслось далеко на север, туда, где осталась армия, война и холодное тело Лу Тена, чей призрак неотступно следовал за Айро, неизменно приходя на рассвете. Это сводило с ума, заставляло сомневаться в том, где явь, а где сон.

— Тогда убейте меня, — впервые в жизни он жалел, что не умер от смертоносного драконьего пламени.

Солнце медленно клонилось к закату, освещая парящих в небе драконов, чьи крылья закрывали небо. Айро стоял, зажмурившись в ожидании неизбежного и почти чувствуя, как пламя охватывает его.

«Вернуть твоего сына не в нашей власти. Но ты можешь спасти его душу! Найди Белый Лотос, и твое желание исполнится».

Айро так никогда и не узнал: то ли драконы решили над ним сжалиться, то ли прокляли в гневе за дерзость. Он еще долго стоял, погруженный во тьму, размышляя над услышанным.

Стремление узнать что-нибудь о Белом Лотосе привело его в одно из самых неожиданных мест: клуб мастеров игры в пай-шо. Как оказалось, в стране Огня даже жил один из самых сильных игроков, давно не знавший поражений. Познакомились они совершенно случайно: переодетый Айро бесцельно бродил по деревушке, около которой расположилась армия народа Огня, когда увидел крайне забавную картину. Старый человек, одетый в серо-белые одежды, учил маленьких детей игре в пай-шо. Они радостно галдели и ерзали на месте, прямо как маленький Лу Тен. Айро на миг даже забыл, где находится, так затронули его смеющиеся дети.

— Господин, — раздался сварливый старческий голос, — или сойдите с фишки Белого Лотоса, или сами учите детей играть. Нельзя же так! Взять и наступить на столь важную фишку!

— И чем она так важна? — Айро несколько стыдливо отошел в сторонку, позволяя старику забрать фишку.

Дети с любопытством его рассматривали — особенно им понравился длинный алый плащ, расшитый золотом, хоть и довольно потертый. 

— Господин не играет в пай-шо? — по-видимому, для старика это было худшей характеристикой человека.

— Отчего же, играет. И довольно неплохо.

— И при этом не знает, что такое Белый Лотос?

Дети рассмеялись: им, похоже, понравилось, как старик разговаривал с богато одетым господином. Яркое солнце било в глаза, не давая Айро сосредоточиться, но ему вдруг почудились две крылатые тени, застывшие высоко в небе.

— Тише вы, сорванцы! Ишь, раскричались. Давайте-ка вернемся к игре, — старик с кряхтением опустился на ветхую табуретку и положил найденную фишку на край доски.

— Уважаемый, ты поставил ее не туда, — Айро не спеша взял фишку и переложил в центр игральной доски, туда, куда указывали крылатые тени, а затем так же неспешно поднял голову, чтобы проверить свою догадку — но кроме облаков и солнца, ничего не увидел.

Старик же возмущенно засопел, но потом вдруг застыл, словно не сразу сообразив, где именно очутилась фишка. Затем пару минут пристально вглядывался в Айро, будто бы впервые увидел, а не язвил пару минут назад.

— На сегодня все, — он с трудом поднялся и начал собирать фишки, — пожалуй, завтра продолжим.

Дети с некоторым облегчением простились со стариком и умчались по своим делам.

«И мне пора», — решил Айро, направляясь в чайные ряды, когда его довольно бесцеремонно схватили за руку.

— Господин желает сыграть партию-другую? — сощурился старик. 

У него оказались на удивление сильные руки и проницательные глаза, выдававшие затаенное знание. Вот только прозвучал вопрос утвердительно, словно ответ был известен заранее.

— Я не думаю…

Слова отказа так и остались непроизнесенными, потому что старик медленно покрутил фишку Белого Лотоса в воздухе, прежде чем спрятать ее в небольшой полотняный мешочек.

— А вот я думаю, что желает. Пусть господин проследует за мной и перестанет глазеть по сторонам с глупым видом! В конце концов, это не я попросил о помощи! Что за молодежь пошла, никакого уважения к традициям!

Аромат чая заполнил комнату, снимая напряжение и усталость. Айро впервые за долгое время ощутил какие-то запахи вокруг себя, отвлекшись от мрачных мыслей и скорби. 

— Многие играют в пай-шо, но практически никто не может выигрывать всегда, — фишки под умелыми пальцами мастера словно порхали по доске. — А ведь лидеру мало не проиграть, нужно одержать победу!

— И в чем секрет? — вежливо спросил Айро, стараясь не обидеть старика своим скепсисом.

Спартанская обстановка, ароматный чай и старинная, вырезанная из красного дерева игральная доска казались ему иллюзорными, принадлежащими другому миру.

— В знании. И границах. Отсутствии любых границ, если говорить точнее. Есть лишь обмен знанием и истина, другого не существует.

— Странное утверждение, — Айро задумчиво покрутил фишку Белого Лотоса в руке. Создалось впечатление, что разгадка где-то рядом, но он уже ни в чем не был уверен — особенно в том, правильно ли понял великих драконов.

— Это не утверждение, а — истина. Мы познали ее много веков тому назад. Через знание и красоту мира.

Старик сложил руки на коленях и величаво кивнул, предоставляя собеседнику право первого хода. В его жестах сквозила такая уверенность в своей правоте, что Айро не осмелился нарушить тонкую связь, установившуюся между ними столь причудливым образом:

— Кто это — мы? И почему я должен вам верить?

Тени в комнате становились длиннее, предвещая окончание еще одного невыносимо одинокого дня.

— Белый Лотос, конечно же. Потому что ты пришел за помощью, юноша. И ты ее получишь!

— Но я не…

— Помолчишь ты наконец или нет?! — старик возмущенно отпил чай из изящной чашки. — Ну и молодёжь пошла, никакого уважения к старшим! Сначала игра. Потом вопросы. Старые мастера не привыкли говорить слишком много. А я уже и так болтаю с тобой без дела битых три часа. 

Солнце медленно садилось, давая теням все больше свободы: некоторых из них уходили за горизонт, навсегда покидая комнату, другие — клонились к земле, не желая исчезать в далеких странах. И лишь одна причудливо вращалась, напоминая огромный, величественный цветок.

— Пап! Смотри, лотос! — безмятежно рассмеялся маленький Лу Тен, словно в такт движущимся теням.

— А знаешь, где он? — старик цепко держал дернувшегося было Айро за руки, не ослабляя хватки. Тот пытался освободиться, вывернуться, чтобы обнять, прижать к себе сына, стоящего среди теней в центре игральной доски.

— Там, далеко. В мире Духов. Запретном и непостижимом.

Хватка ослабла, позволяя вскочить и протянуть руки вперед, навстречу тьме, принявшей такие реальные очертания Лу Тена.

— Сыграй с ним. Рискни и, возможно, победишь, — добавил старик, рассматривая игральную доску. Фишки были расставлены причудливым образом, а одна — покоилась точно в центре.

— Поздравляю, юноша. Ты справился с первого раза!

Айро, с бьющимся сердцем следивший за тенями, вздрогнул и увидел, наконец, всю партию целиком. Она выглядела странно, словно сосредоточилась вокруг одной-единственной фишки.

Фишки белого лотоса.

***

— Лучшие мастера игры соревновались со мной. Но ни один так и не выиграл…

Время в мире Духов текло странно: растягивалось, когда его хотелось ускорить, или же набирало стремительные обороты всякий раз, как стоило бы передохнуть. Партия началась с исчезновения двух фишек, и Айро не был уверен в том, что они когда-либо вернутся назад.

— Зачем ты пришел, смертный?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, как и все остальные слова. Пай-шо требовало полной отдачи, поэтому, как говорил старый мастер, игральная доска должна была быть единственной вещью, на которой следовало сосредоточиться.

«Давным-давно, когда духи жили в мире с людьми, был создан орден Белого Лотоса, — Айро старался вспомнить каждое слово, сказанное стариком. — Тайное сообщество, призванное защищать знания и истину. Так всегда было, и так будет. Но после исчезновения Аватара все пошло прахом».

Фишки постепенно выстраивались в ряд, неумолимо приближая страшную концовку. 

— Я пришел за душой, Великий Лотос! Одной-единственной. Душой своего сына. Я не могу отпустить его призрак. Никак. Освободи его, пусть покоится с миром.

Подсказки, полученные от старого мастера, позволили попасть в доселе неведомый мир Духов, легендарный и ужасающий.

«Если не знать, что ищешь, можно никогда не вернуться, — старик говорил таким тоном, будто сам навеки застрял в том мире. — Но нам повезло: говорят, если у члена ордена страшная беда, великий Лотос поможет ему».

«Но я ведь не член ордена!»

«Станешь! Сыграй с ним! Если действительно готов на все ради мертвого сына, выиграй у великого духа в пай-шо!»

— Ставка принята. Обыграй меня, смертный. И я помогу тебе.

Мир медленно уходил из-под ног, постепенно сужаясь до размера разложенных фишек. Старинных, со странной резьбой, сделанной явно нечеловеческими руками. Игральная доска выглядела еще невероятней: она меняла свои очертания, то приближая противников, то отдаляя.

Айро сжимал зубы, стараясь не упустить ни одного движения великого духа. Слишком далеко завели его поиски, чтобы отступить в последний момент.

— Когда-то ко мне приходили лучшие мастера, но теперь их нет… — казалось, в голосе существа звучала жалость.

Он никак не мог понять, что время его ордена прошло: утекло, как песок.

«Мы остались без главы, и, боюсь, больше никогда уже не возродимся, — старый мастер печально махнул рукой, прощаясь с Айро. — Удачи тебе, юноша. Глядишь, и выйдет что-нибудь путное. Приятной игры!»

Последние звуки исчезли, стерлись, заставив вспомнить о том, с кем он сел за игральную доску. Фишки блестели алым, даже та, на которой был изображен лотос. Странное чувство тревоги усиливалось, а слева чувствовалось чье-то дыхание.

— Пап! Ну пап! Пошли домой, а?!

Айро вздрогнул и выронил предпоследнюю фишку: сын стоял рядом, просительно дергая его за рукав. Одетый в красный плащ, с улыбчивым лицом и падающими на лоб волосами. Такой реальный, словно живой.

— Лу Тен?! — Айро никак не мог поверить своим глазам.

— Пап, ну идем же! Мама давно заждалась, — хватка стала сильнее, рукав жалобно затрещал.

— Сейчас, — звуки давались ему с трудом, — потерпи немного. Последний ход, и все.

— Ну пап, — Лу Тен демонстративно зевнул, — мы все равно никогда не заканчиваем партию. Скучно же.

Вокруг него медленно появлялись яркие краски, зазеленела трава, а зловещий туман постепенно отступал. Словно сама жизнь возвращалась, даря надежду на счастливый исход.

Фишка белого лотоса была последней в выбранной тактике и теперь одиноко лежала в углу доски, ожидая своего часа. Она могла стать началом конца, либо же принести вечный покой и прощение. Айро медленно отвел взгляд от сына, взял фишку в руку и неторопливо положил ее в центр игральной доски.

— Значит, ты не видел действительно лучших мастеров, великий Лотос.

Раздавшийся вой сбил его с ног и заставил сгруппироваться, ожидая самого худшего. Налетел сильный ветер, туман вновь занял свои позиции, а Лу Тен начал таять, как попавшая на свет тень.

Стихия бушевала так долго, что Айро не выдержал, закрыл глаза и вытянулся на зыбкой поверхности, бывшей когда-то землей. Он уже ничего не хотел, понимая, что вряд ли сможет вернуть душу своего сына.

«Осталось лишь умереть достойно», — пронеслось в голове, прежде чем его затянуло куда-то вглубь, к мрачным теням мира Духов.

***

— Хорошие мастера, принц Зуко, никогда не проигрывают. Тем более в пай-шо.

Весеннее солнце приятно грело, разгоняя серые облака и обещая теплые деньки. Зуко, рассматривавший игральную доску, старался подавить зевок, чтобы ненароком не обидеть дядю. Тот слишком много внимания уделял пай-шо, придавая обычной, по сути, игре сакральный смысл.

— Поэтому нужно учиться играть как можно раньше. Чтобы стать не просто хорошим, а лучшим мастером игры.

Фишки медленно опускались вниз, составляя неизвестную Зуко фигуру: то ли куст, то ли дерево. 

— А что тогда делают лучшие мастера, дядя? — он все-таки подавил очередной зевок и страшно гордился собой.

— Лучшие мастера, принц Зуко, всегда выигрывают.

Весенние лучи отразились от игральной доски, послав два солнечных зайчика.

— Так не бывает, — Зуко, не отрываясь, следил за тем, как они запрыгали по полу, весело гоняясь друг за другом. — Нельзя все время выигрывать!

— Бывает, мой принц, бывает. Особенно когда на кону душа.

Фишка белого цветка опустилась в центр доски, закончив композицию.

— Смотри, дядя! Лотос! 

Тени на стене стали гуще.


End file.
